Opening Wounds
by Kato Freaky Blue Haired Kid
Summary: *Yaoi*/Rape/ Abuse... (A little OOC... I think) Yurimaru can't get over Lord Gemma, Will his Next Meeting Change his Opinion? And Maybe Yurimaru is more human then he ever imagined...


Okay, don't sure me. The characters are copyright whoever made Ninja Scroll, and I'm feeling evil. This is most likely Out of character, but its all for the fun of seeing my favourite character abused. 

Nya, I'm evil.

~Fear Me~

Opening Wounds

~Part One~

I hated it. The feeling I got every time someone would mention Lord Gemma's name. The mental picture I would receive of my small body being dominated and abused with sexual pleasure. He did both men and women, he did not care, and it did not make a difference. I had always dreamed of a strong man to sweep me off my feet, but slowly the realization that Gemma did not love me the way I cared about him came true. I was his Chief Lieutenant, and toy, nothing more. Zakura quietly entered the dim lighted room I was sitting in and stood at the doorway. She did this often, last time making quick action to repeat the phrase I hated most… _He loves Benisato, not you. _And she would walk off laughing.

"What do you want, Zakura?" I said in my soft voice trying to avoid another intimate conversation. She was frequently coming onto me, making out with me, and I felt nothing. Nothing at all towards her. Nothing at all towards anyone. I had no feelings, I was hollow. 

She cocked her head and watched me as I sat there arranging a vase of freshly picked flowers. 

"Nothing more then to watch you… Pretend you are naked…"

I nearly choked on that, she was getting on my nerves and I had to stop myself from throwing a fit and killing her. Wouldn't that be much easier? I felt myself slowly slipping since Gemma left me.

"How many times do I have to tell you th-"

"That you love Lord Gemma? Face it pretty boy, you are never going to have him again. NEVER." 

And with that she left, dropping the ring case on the floor and running out. I sighed deeply, stood up and picked it up. I stood there a while, rolling the box around in my fingers before I decided to open it. Inside was a beautiful golden ring with a flower imprinted on the stone, and a small piece of paper was folded up ever so neatly. I returned to my spot on the floor in front of the candle and gently opened the letter.

__

Yurimaru…

I know you do not want to hear this from me, but I love you. I do not want to see you get hurt by loving Gemma, you have me. Why can't you see that? I am here for you, but you never talk to me. I want to hear your voice; I want to be with you. I give you this ring so that you will remember that I am here for you, waiting. When you change your mind I will be eager to talk. Don't take my friendship for granted, please, do not.

Love, Zakura.

I crumpled up the paper and held it over the flame, the way it easily burned through was amusing. Zakura was not giving up on me, and it seemed that everyday that passed by she became more determined to be with me. She did not understand the way that I loved men. I could never love a woman in the same way. No one understood this… I needed to do something soon, and quickly to get Zakura away from me.

"I'm more afraid of you hurting me," I told myself in the dark. If I would have known, these words could have been predicting my future.

I watched the last of the paper burn into small black ashes and closed the ring box. I would get rid of it the next day.

Early that morning I headed out towards Gemma's tent, I needed to see him, for more then one reason. Jubei was stronger then they had originally thought I had warned them, but they all boasted about their skills and intellect. All I ended up doing was killing the fish, toasting them easily with little to no effort. Killing bored me; I could find no more pleasure in it lately.

I stood outside the tent, my body frozen from what I was hearing. The moans, cries of pleasure from Benisato. I hated her; I wanted her to die. What is so good about a snake bitch anyway? The tent fell quiet and I knocked on the wooden circle hanging from the roof. Gemma spoke in his rough voice, "Come in." I did as he said and glared at Benisato as she brushed by me on her way out. There are no words for how I felt about her, no words at all. Gemma was standing now, half dressed, and I could feel myself shaking, wanting him to touch me. I had been craving it for so long. Gemma once used to hold me in the dark, but now, I lie alone. He grew tired of me, or maybe I frustrated him. Whatever it was, he got back to me by using Benisato, claiming she was his loved one. Gemma was silent, and I stood there. He understood the pain, electric hate showing in my eyes. He grinned; proud that he had gotten back to me and ruined my arrogant pride.

"Yurimaru…" he finally spoke.

"Lord Gemma," I replied in melodic tones.

"You make my name sound soft, do you truly believe that I am?"

I stood there silent. I did not know the answer to that question.

"Do you think you can feel? Do you think ANY of us can feel?" he laughed at me.

My muscles tensed, I could not take humiliation any longer. My thin wire was wrapped around Gemma's body and I stood there, motionless. I could not do it. I COULD feel. I felt something, and it pained me to know that I had a weakness the others did not. I could feel emotions, as weak as they were, and they interrupted my way of thinking. Gemma's laughing quietly went down, and turned into a self-righteous grin. I should have attacked him when I had the chance. Gemma violently pushed me onto the bed, holding me down with one hand and tearing my clothes off with the other. It strangely turned me on, reminding me of his violent way of lovemaking. Both my wrists were held above my head with one strong hand. 

"I'm not doing what you think I am,"

Gemma said cruelly as he reached for some rope, tying me to the bed. It was uncomfortable, but it was Gemma, things were going to be awkward. He reached for a whip and I went to scream but he brought it crashing down on my pale skin. ~Crack~ and a gag was shoved into my mouth so my screams would not be heard... The pain was searing, it not only ripped at my skin, but my heart was bleeding. Gemma beat me brutally until my skin tore and bled, the warm red liquid gathering on my skin, looking for a way to drip off. Impossible tears managed to flood my eyes and I cried, for the first time in my entire life. I did not even believe it was possible. Gemma eventually stopped when I could not scream and no longer move. 

__

That Bastard… I will never be his equal! Never. That's what I wanted but it is impossible now. I cried, demons do not cry. I'm a demon, not a human. What is wrong with me?

Gemma forced himself into me afterwards, I could find no pleasure in it this time, my body was too sore, my emotions scarred. He pushed himself in hard, purposely trying to hurt me, the tender flesh ripping, more warm liquid dripping from my body. A knock came from the door in the middle of my punishment, and Gemma quickly pulled himself out, getting dressed and walking outside the door to greet the person. From the voice it sounded like Zakuro. This is one time he wanted her there. "Help! Zakura!!" I attempted to scream through the cloth, but the sound came out muffled and indistinct. She left soon after and Gemma returned, hitting me across the face hard, leaving a big red mark.

"Shut up you idiot."

Gemma pushed himself back inside, ripping through the open wounds even more, my vision blackened and I passed out from the pain.

Hmm… I feel like being evil. What torture will Yurimaru go through next?


End file.
